Yoshio Iwayama
Yoshio Iwayama (岩山美男 Iwayama Yoshio) is a recurring antagonist in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. A member of DNA, he is a robust blader who holds the strongest Defense-type beyblade, Bandit Golem DF145BS. Physical Appearance With a large figure, Yoshio is very built, with extreme muscles, out of which the ones of his arms look very disproportionate in comparation with his much slimmer legs. He is the tallest member of his team. He has tanned skin and has semi-long curly green hair that is covered by his helmet and matches his thin green eyebrows above the small pink eyes. He would usually be seen wearing a loose pilot's helmet and goggles, a ripped purple t-shirt, rosewood fingerless gloves that tuck into his gold wristbands with a lighter gold trims and tight-fitting brown trousers, held up by a brown belt and gray suspenders with matching gold buckles. He also wears knee-leight light brown boots. Personality Yoshio is a ruthless person, showing no pity or consolations for any actions he commits to anyone. His first assault on the youth only proved it, much to their dismay. However he is open minded, Yoshio had an intent to pursue Kite Unabara through any possible ways; even going as far as challenging Eight who claimed to be Kite. Plot At some point in Metal Bey City, Yoshio Iwayama uses his Beyblade, Bandid Goreim DF145BS in attacking over dozens of young Beybladers where as a result, their face mark was tainted completely. Searching for Kite Unabara, little did he know that his younger brother, Eight overheard the youngsters upon a trip to the B-Pit. Soon enough though, Yoshio came across Eight, claiming to be Kite Unabara. Finally figuring out who Kite is, he challenged the so-called "Kite" to a Beybattle to discover who's Bey is truly the Defensive type. Acknowledging this, Eight used Pirate Orochi 145D disguised as Guardian Leviathan 160SB, the true Bey of Kite. As they pitted their Beyblades to battle, Yoshio obtained second-thoughts about "Kite" and "Leviathan" was unable to protect itself from hits whatsoever. Zyro Kurogane and his friends suddenly swept the scene and found Eight; yelling out his name in delight. Taking a moment to think, Yoshio realized that Eight impersonated Kite and without hesitation, ultimately defeated the "little boy" while Zero and the rest were shocked. The following day, Yoshio would have his match against Kite. Kite declared he would make Yoshio regret his earlier fight with Eight. Taking place at the Bey Park, Yoshio used a strategy where his Golem would ride close to the Stadium's gates and run towards Kite's Leviathan which could spring back and ram Golem with the pattern repeating. However, even though Kite revealed his true might through Leviathan in their last clash, Yoshio was still stronger and knocked-out Leviathan. Yet as a result, Leviathan sustained heavy damage to its Chrome Wheel which left it unable to battle. Beyblades *'Bandit Golem DF145BS': Yoshio's Beyblade. *'Golem Behemoth' - Yoshio and Kira's synchromed beyblade. Special Moves *Destructor Hammer *Destroy Fist *Iron Axe Wall Gear Yoshio uses a black or dark-grey Shogun Ripcord Launcher with bronze prongs and a indigo ripcord. Beybattles Gallery Appearances Trivia *Yoshio can be translated as Japanese for "pretty man". *Iwayama can be translated as Japanese for "rock mountain" or "rocky mountain". *His synchrome partner is Kira. He was loyal to Kira when he got a new bey (Gladiator Bahamut) and the rest of DNA went against Kira. *He was revealed to be working for a group called "DNA", led by the Garcias family. *He appears to be the largest character in Beyblade: Shogun Steel *He was very afraid of Kira falling down with Zyro so he saved them both, being very loyal to him. He later joined Kira and the rest of DNA to become Friends with Zyro and his friends at the end. *Yoshio has been shown to be the most physically strong character being that he is able to launch his bey with his fist without using a launcher as well as throwing both Kira and Zyro far away in order to save them. *Yoshio was the first DNA blader to appear on the show as well the first to battle against Zyro. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:DNA Category:Former Villains